hack ENDGAME
by Inu-Fighter-Zero
Summary: A boy is invited by his friend to play the popular MMO, The World. He is then thrust into an adventure, that is hopefully entertaining to read. I suck at summaries, Just read it.


.hack//endgame

**Disclaimer: I do not own .hack, or any of the ideas affiliated with it. I do however, own the characters. **

**Chapter 1: Introductions**

"The World? THAT'S what they chose to call this game? What a crappy name!" a loud young man yelled through his phone. "I can't believe you want me to try this crap!"

"Yeah? Well, I do! This is a great game, and I think the name is just fine! Jeez, you're always so negative Hiro!" the boys calmer, more levelheaded friend replied.

"Yeah yeah, whatever Aki! I guess I'll give it a try, seein' as ya got it for me and everything."

"You'll like it, trust me. Don't ya think I know you well enough to know what you're into by now?"  
"Yeah yeah." He was right, Akinori Nakamura and Hiroshi Watanabe had been friends since they started third grade, almost seven years ago.

Hiroshi was extremely outgoing, and was always fairly popular. He was also a bit too rash, always rushing headfirst into anything, without too much thought. Akinori was more reserved, and had a hard time talking to a lot of people. He also tended to overthink a lot of things, which made him seem constantly nervous. Even though they were as different as night and day personality-wise, they were practically the same person when it came to their hobbies. They were both athletic, with Hiroshi just a little more involved in sports than Akinori, and they also enjoyed anime and video games, especially RPGs and sports sims. In short, they were two typical teenage boys.

" Hey Aki, didn't your brother play a game called the world a few years back?"

"Well, yeah. But this isn't the same game Kazunori played. Well, I mean, it is, but it's not. You see, a fire broke out in the CC Corp headquarters in 2015, and a lot of the game data was damaged. This game is made..."

"Yeah yeah, spare me the details, Aki. All ya had to say was yes or no."

"Really, I'm shocked you haven't heard anything about this game, Hiro. It's been out for close to three years, and the original came out eleven years ago. I guess that's what happens when you spend all your time on that ancient PlayStation 2."

"Hey, can I help it if the classics are better than about eighty percent of the stuff that comes out nowadays? Hell, I can't even believe that you forgot how awesome this system was, is even. Did you know that this was one of the first systems to introduce online play to consoles? That's become a huge focal point of console gaming today."

"Now who's going on about details that no one cares about? Also, the Dreamcast was really the first to introduce online play to consoles." It was easy to see that these two guys were close friends.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Let's just play this damn game! It better not suck!"

"Of course it doesn't suck! Just logon, and create your character. My character is a level 56 Steam Gunner"

"Yeah yeah. I'll be a Flick Reaper then. It says here that they're good at close-range."

"Wow, you actually just made a decision that you thought about. I'm impressed!"

"Hey, I think a lot, Aki! Just tell me where to meet you!"

"Okay then, Mr. Tactician, meet me in front of the Chaos Gate at Mac Anu."

"The what? How the hell am I supposed to know what that means?"  
"You can't miss it, just Login.You'll show up right there."

"Fine, lets' continue this conversation ingame then." Hiroshi said, a little more excited to play this game then he let on.

"My character name is (Sidebar) . Hurry up and finish your character."

"Yeah yeah. Talk to ya in a few minutes." Hiro said as he hung up the phone.

When Hiroshi finished making his character, a Flick Reaper named Fiyero, named after a character in a book he read once, he logged in to The World for the first time, and he was blown away. He was amazed at how lifelike everything was. He was in a building, and he was surrounded by people. He felt like he was actually there.

"Wow, this is amazing! These graphics are incredible!" Hiroshi exclaimed.

"That's not like you, Hiro. I thought you didn't care about graphics. It is pretty amazing though."

"Aki? You look kind of bad ass! I haven't even done anything, and I already love this game."

"I told you ya would, Hiro. Anyway, you want me to teach you the basics of The World?"

"Sure man, I can't wait to get started! He would soon start to regret those words.

**A/N: Well, what do you all think? Does it suck, is it amazing, or is it just okay? I want to know, really. Reviews would be appreciated.**

** (Sidebar)I DO intend to give Akinori's character a name, I just can't think of one. So, you guys can give me some suggestions. **


End file.
